In cell phones, it is a part of the related art that the user acquires access to numerous additional software components and programs through the unit and the software installed in it. For these programs, the name “app” is usual. App's are easy to obtain, as a rule, (for instance, from app stores) and to install, and they enable a multitude of different applications, which in part go far beyond the original basic functionalities of the cell phone. This simple and voluminous personalization of the unit has meanwhile become a very important buying criterion for users.
Similar design approaches to those in the cell phone field already exist occasionally for Infotainment systems in motor vehicles. In that case too, the driver is able to obtain and install applications for the personalization of his Infotainment system via appropriate app stores.